


Last Words

by katie1126



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1126/pseuds/katie1126
Summary: Tony's records his last words to everyone while on the Benetar.Written after the first Endgame trailer.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the first Endgame trailer came out and always figured "Oh, I'll add more later."
> 
> And never added more.
> 
> Story of my life.
> 
> There are some lines that are directly from the trailer.

[Begin transmission to Potts, Virginia]

“Miss Potts. I’m beginning to think that our engagement was a bad idea. I know I had promised you that I was over him. But I’m not. I don’t think I could never be. You deserve someone better - someone that can love you with all of their heart. I’m sincerely sorry I couldn’t. I hope you are able to find them. Take care of Harley. He’s the future of Stark Industries. Give him a full ride to MIT, internship, job upon graduation, the works. And help his sister with whatever she wants. You’re amazing. Never forget that. Also check the lab. There’s a present for you.”

[End transmission to Potts, Virginia]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Rogers, Steven]

“Steve. If you’re still out there, I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about the Accords. I’m sorry for not communicating better. I’m sorry for Ultron. I’m sorry about Siberia. I’m sorry for not calling. I’m sorry for leaving to go to space. How cowardly do I have to be to flee the planet instead of facing you? Most of all, I’m sorry for dumping this on you, but I’ve… I’ve loved you for a very long time. Since Aunt Peg told me about a shrimp of a kid who got beat up behind diners and in alleyways. God, I thought we had… something. I don’t know what, but… fuck, I promised I wouldn’t cry, but here we are. I could never even hope to think that you’d… never mind. Just please don’t blame yourself. The blame lies with me and me alone. If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you.”

[End transmission to Rogers, Steven]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Barnes, James]

“Barnes. I barely know you, but I shouldn’t have attacked you. You don’t deserve that. You were probably more of a victim than my mom was. I just want you to know that I’m sorry about Siberia. I hope Shuri was able to use the schematics I sent her. Knowing her intelligence, she probably improved them tenfold. You take care of yourself. And Steve if he’s around. Last I knew, he was still jumping out of planes without parachutes. Fix that, would ya?”

[End transmission to Barnes, James]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Rhodes, James]

“Rhodey. Fuck, I love you. You’re the best. I’m sorry I didn’t get to perfect those leg braces. I’m sure Wakandan techs can improve them. Shuri is the best of the best at that stuff. She’s gonna change the world. I really should’ve gotten “WARMACHINEROX” tattooed on me. You’re my hero. You’ve always been there for me. God, that weekend at MIT has always been one of my fondest memories. You know which one I’m talking about. The keg stand competition? And Rhode Island couldn’t handle your awesomeness anyway. Fuck ‘em. Good night, my platypus. Take care of my bots. You’ll treat ‘em well, I know you will.”

[End transmission to Rhodes, James]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Parker, May]

“May. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking…”

[cut from transmission - 3.56 minutes of sobbing]

[End transmission to Parker, May]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Romanoff, Natasha]

“Natasha. Or is it Natalia? Natalie? Fuck, if you were Anastasia I wouldn’t be surprised. Knowing you, you’re still kicking. But you were absolutely right in your assessment. If I hadn’t been so narcissistic and compulsive, none of this would’ve happened. We’d still be the Avengers. We would’ve lost together. Or maybe we would’ve won? I don’t know. But just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. And that’ll be it. Nebula’s half cyborg, so she’ll probably keep going for a while yet. Hopefully, Nebula will get rescued and if she gets to Earth, welcome her with open arms. She needs a safe space. She’s kinda your soul sister - gorgeous and badass with a shitty past. Please be there for her. I’ve set up pardons for you Rogues for when I die. Use this as proof that I’m dead. A large majority of my personal wealth will go to the Avengers account, and 50% of my SI stock goes to the Avengers, so you should be sitting pretty for the next fifty or so years. Use them well.”

[End transmission to Romanoff, Natasha]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Keener, Harley]

“Harley. I hope you and your sister are still around. You two are two bright spots in my life. If your mom’s not around, Pepper’s gonna take you in. If she isn’t either, get to the Avengers compound. They’ll take care of you ‘till you can go to MIT. You should probably be there until whatever crazy shit is happening on Earth dies down anyway. Password to get in is “WARMACHINEROX” with an X. Ask Platypus for the story if he’s around. You’ll get a kick out of it. Be a good big brother; family’s more important than you think it is at this time in your life. Thanks for everything.”

[End transmission to Keener, Harley]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Banner, Bruce]

“Bruce. My science bro. I was so happy to see you were still alive. I kept looking for you all those years. I made sure to put a clause in the Accords for you so Ross couldn’t touch you. I know you never stopped being worried about him. Hopefully Friday transferred control of some of my suits to you. I’m sorry for pushing you into helping me create Ultron and Vision. That was horrendous of me to do to you. You’ll always be my science bro.”

[End transmission to Banner, Bruce]

——————————

[Begin transmission to Hogan, Happy]

“Happy. You’re still obligated to keep that Van Dyke. More importantly, keep Pepper safe when she’s on the ground. I… might’ve made her a suit. I never got to make yours. Sorry about that. I did give you access to the Hulkbuster though, so get a trainer, slim down, and jump in it. You’ll love it. And keep your eyes on the road. You’re bad at that. Especially for a personal driver.”

[End transmission to Hogan, Happy]

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I have already started writing a sequel. If enough people want it, I’ll post it.


End file.
